Total Drama Regulus Island SYOC
by The dragons cursed flame
Summary: On this season of Total Drama we will be visiting the beautiful island of Regulus, I wonder how long it will stay that way. On the season 22 contestants will be battling it out for 100,000. They will be do challenges of new and old, who will come out on top and who will come short of their goal? Well you'll just have to wait and see won't you? (0/24 Closed)
1. Form

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the rights to Total Drama Island :(**

 **So this will be my first ever Total Drama story ever so let me know if the way I portray Chris or Chef is a little to OOC.**

* * *

We zoom in on a beautiful island with lushes forests, crystal like water, white rolling sand and fauna and flora of all kind scattered across the island, their is a peaceful stillness to the place. The peace is suddenly shattered by a loud fog horn, which made every creature in the area flee in terror.

The camera pans over to a dock were a run down looking boat has pulled up to it. A man in his late thirties with black hair and eyes is seen walking off of the boat. This man is none other then Chris McLean 'The Host With The Most'.

"Hello potential vict- I mean contestants of Total Drama!" He said loudly to the camera, his signature million dollar smile appeared on his tanned face.

"It's your favourite host with the most, Chris McLean coming at you with a whole new season of Total Drama!" He said once again loudly as he started walking up the dock with his arms behind his back.

"And this season were looking for the wackiest most drama filled cast yet!" He said while spreading his arms out, before pointing at the camera.

"And that's were you come in, do want the chance to be famous? Or do know someone who does? Well stopping stalling and send your applications in now!" He exclaimed oudly while flashing the camera another large grin.

* * *

 **So there's the first glimpse of the story, not much I know but I wasn't sure how to really write the prologue. Anyways lets get the rules out of the way shall we?**

 **1\. PM's only please**

 **2\. No Mary or Gary sues please they drive me up the wall**

 **3\. Be creative with your OC but please make them realistic**

 **4\. Characters from different countries are very welcomed and encouraged, just don't expect me to get the accent right, right away.**

 **5\. Title your submission Total Drama Regulus Island: OC name. This way Ill be able to see it right away.**

 **6\. And please me as detailed as possible. The more detailed your character is means they'll have a better chance at getting picked.**

 **7\. Two OC per person**

 **That's about all the rules I can think of right now, so with out further ado here's the App.**

 **Name:**

 **Age: (between 16 and 17)**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Hair (colour and style):**

 **Skin Tone:**

 **Scars/Tattoos/Piercings ect:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Personality: (More than two sentences please, give me something to work with)**

 **Background: (Same as personality)**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weakness:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Relationship?:**

 **If yes, what do they see in a love interest:**

 **Everyday wear:**

 **Swimwear:**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Phobias:**

 **How would they act around Chris:**

 **How would they act around Chef:**

 **How would they act around friends/teammates:**

 **How would they act around enemies:**

 **How would they act around strangers:**

 **Audition Tape:**

 **Extra:**


	2. Cast List

**I sadly do not own the rights to the Total Drama Series, nor do I own the characters featured in the story unless stated other wise.**

* * *

 **:Girls:**

 **1\. Delilah Quintin - The Yankee Girl - SoulfulGinger17**

 **2\. ilyria Song - The Secret Agent - Liz The Sweet Writer**

 **3\. Irene Simmons - The Mom Friend - SoffThePropp**

 **4\. Ruth Knight - The Loner - zephryr**

 **5\. Sasha Gates - The Tech Genius - Mystique Monroe**

 **6\. Scarlette McCollume - The Sports Fanatic - yeezynight14**

 **7\. Mitzi Quartz - The High Achiever - JustTheClassicalGirl**

 **8\. Friar Devi - The Kind Determined Adventurer - Beastboycoolman15**

 **9\. Opal Diaz - The Happy Cinnamon Bun - SolangeloUniverse**

 **10\. Claire Maldonado - The Naive Optimist - ThorBringsTheThunder**

 **11\. Abby Strong - The Ballerina - surviveiskey**

 **12\. Summer Zazemora - The Sky Soldier - NintendoSecretS2**

 **:Boys:**

 **1.** **Ferrian Brightsteel - The Mechanic - TheSansMan**

 **2\. Hiro Aegis - The Geek - Nintend2CapriSun**

 **3.** **Gonzo Enrique-Núñez-García-Ramírez-Vasquez-Rodriguez-Hernandez-Cortés Martínez-Roberto De La Cruz - The Crazy Spaniard - ThorBringsTheThunder**

 **4\. Jason Morrison - The Nice Jock - SoffThePropp**

 **5\. Jordan Kirkland - The Handsome Heartbreaker - Liz The Sweet Writer**

 **6\. Tom Nguyen - The Asian Lunatic - youngiain**

 **7\. Andrew Danger - The Backstabbing Brawler - youngiain**

 **8\. Ned Curly - Closeted Gay - Anythingbutyou**

 **9\. Caleb Port - Bicurious Flirt - surviveiskey**

 **10\. Alistair Grimm - The Dark Crowd-Pleaser Nintend2CapriSun**

 **11\. Ethan Nami - The Intern - lizatorres619**

 **12\. Newt Alley - The Farm Boy - lizatorres619**

* * *

 **Now that all the contestants are in the tortur- I mean fun can begin! The first chapter should be up sometimes this week.**


	3. Authors Note (Sorry!)

**Oh my Gods I am so so so sorry for the long wait. So much stupid shit has gone on in my life that i'm convinced that Satan has it out for me. From injuries, illness, family issues, to having my first ever panic attack. Which was terrifying. My life ha just been a disaster, but I believe all that has finally passed and I can finally work on this story. So as long as Satan is done being a bastard I should be able to set up a regular update the first official chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
